<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too many people in his head by Onlybooksandchocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741553">Too many people in his head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlybooksandchocolate/pseuds/Onlybooksandchocolate'>Onlybooksandchocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate AU, Telepathic Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlybooksandchocolate/pseuds/Onlybooksandchocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't supposed to be the one with a soulmate, that was more his sister's area, romance and all that jazz. Even weirder, he had a telepathic soulmate bond. Makes no sense, especially when Wanda gets, among other things, telepathic powers. And yet, she hears no voice in her head save for when she gets into somebody's head.<br/>As for Pietro, he thinks it's wonderfull that the two most important people in his life are also the ones who are in his head almost constantly. Just great.<br/>„Please stop using my head as a chatroom.”<br/>„ It's not like we talk about girly stuff, Wanda is too emo for that.”<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Language barriers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>oulmates were extremely rare, </span>
  <span>as in, about a dozen every generation or so.</span>
  <span> And they varied. A soulmate bond, in any way, shape or form was considered a form of mutation. Over the c</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>nturies soulmate pairs were both viciously hunted and put on a pedestal, </span>
  <span>as the ultimate form of love. It depended on how lucky you were.</span>
</p><p>In Sokovia soulmates were barely talked about. In a country with such unstable government and frequent uprisings you didn't talk about the odd shaped mark you have on your leg or the short sentence written on your arm. Having a soulmate didn't automatically mean you were going to meet them, just that they existed somewhere in the world. And even if you met them most of the time it wouldn't turn into a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when </span>
  <span>a nine</span>
  <span> year old Pietro Maximoff starts to feel pressure at the back of his head and a few days after, a voice speaking in a foreign language h</span>
  <span>e decided it didn't really matter. </span>
  <span>His family was having a bad few months and he didn't want to bother them with this odd little problem of his. It will go away, he told himself, just as it came it will disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't understand what the girl was speaking anyway. It sounded a bit familiar, as thought he could understand what she said if only she spoke slower, but the shape of </span>
  <span>her </span>
  <span>words was all wrong. </span>
  <span>Pauses in the wrong places, rushing through some words </span>
  <span>and drawing out others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>„ <em>Kako se zoveš?” (What's you name?)<br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p>She kept repeating that same sentence. It sounded as if she was asking somebody about their name, but how could he be sure?</p><p> </p><p>Wanda will know.</p><p> </p><p>„ I don't know, sounds familiar though, ask papa.” She said and continued mixing the žgance they were about to have for lunch. Pietro wasn't a huge fan of žganci, especially not for lunch, but it made little difference, there was hardly any other food in the house.</p><p> </p><p><span>Things were bad and</span> <span>their parents often </span><span>sp</span><span>oke</span><span> quietly between themselves. </span><span>When Pietro repeated the sentence </span><span>to him his father said: „ Sounds Jugoslavian, it's close to Sokovian but they use a different alphabet. Where did you hear that?”</span></p><p> </p><p>„The TV.” Pietro lied, imagining his fathers reaction to his son hearing voices in different languages in his head might be bad. His mother told them about soulmates, but he still wasn't sure if the girl in his head was his soulmate or if he was going crazy.</p><p>So he doesn't ask them about the voice in his head.</p><p>He'll figure it out by himself. Maybe the girl in his head knows English. His parents have been teaching him and his sister the language through tv shows and sitcoms, he knew some words. Not sure how to send the thought to the girl, he decided concentrating on the word would be a good first try. He sat by the desk in his and Wanda's room, pretending he was doing his homework and concentrated on something simple to break the ice.</p><p> </p><p>„HELLO?!”</p><p> </p><p>No answer. He tried again, simply thinking about the pressure at the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>„ My name is Pietro. What is your name?”</p><p> </p><p>Still nothing. He thought he felt a tiny bit of something, like a little flutter. Having lost the motivation, he tried one last time.</p><p> </p><p>„ Бок?”<em> ("Hi?")</em></p><p> </p><p>„BOK!” <em>("Hi!")</em></p><p> </p><p>It seems he was not the only one who didn't know how to control his thoughts just yet. The girl in his head sounded much happier now that he tried to communicate with her.</p><p> </p><p>„ Ja sam KATARINA. Kako se ti ZOVEŠ?” ( "<em>My name is Katarina. What's yours?")</em></p><p> </p><p><span>Again that same sentence and what sounded like a name. Must be hers. Katarina, </span><span>well </span><span>their </span><span>neighbors niece was called Katarina, but she was a two year old baby, so that </span><span>can't</span> <span>be</span><span> the same person. Pietro decided he might as well try to answer in Sokovian, see if she understood anything he said.</span></p><p> </p><p>„ <span>меня зовут Пьетро.</span><span>” <em>("My name is PIetro.") </em>he tried to think, </span><span>not shout, his head was starting to hurt a bit, </span><span>the light of his desk lamp seemed to buzz a little</span><span>. It</span><span> felt and sounded ridickulous because his inner voice was always the same volume in his head. Still, it was worth to try and not shout in the other person'</span><span>s</span><span> head.</span></p><p> </p><p>„ <span>Pietro? </span><span>To je tvoje ime ili</span><span>?” <em>(Pietro? Your name or?") </em>She spoke more quietly and slowly now, seemingly realizing they had a bit of a language barrier between them, plus the mental workout seemed to be giving him a bit of a headache. It must have been the same for her. </span><span>From her tone it sounded like she was</span></p><p> </p><p>„ <span><span>то</span></span><span>. </span><span><span>ты моя вторая половинка? <em>(" Yes. Are you my soulmate?") </em></span></span><span><span>He might as well ask her outright if she was his soulmate. Why waste time?</span></span></p><p> </p><p>„ Oprosti, neznam što si rekao. Ponovi, molim te? Kakva polovica?” ( <em>"Sorry, I don't know what you said. Could you repeat that, please? What half?")</em></p><p> </p><p>Well now he was lost too. The words were there, similarities and all, but he just couldn't grasp what she said. He tried English next.</p><p> </p><p>„ Do you speak English?” even in his own head his accent was thick and his words uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>„ I DO! Not very much, but I am learning.” The girl, Katarina, was clearly happy they found a common ground.</p><p> </p><p>„ Good. I am learning it too. ” Pietro wanted to talk to her more, repeat his previous question, but suddenly the now familiar pressure at the back of his head ceased and instead came a painful headache. He stood up from his desk an sat on the bead instead, his back against the wall. After a few minutes of sitting there with his eyes closed the headache alleviated. He decided it might be nice to talk to somebody other than his twin sister. Even if she was a girl. And didn't speak the same language. Talking to her will give him more practice, he'll get better than Wanda! She knew more words than him, but now he has somebody to talk in English with.</p><p>Well, think in English with.</p><p>She has a nice voice, that Katarina.</p><p>
  <span>Next time they talk, he needs to ask if she is his soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard his mother calling him for lunch, so he went and ate the žganci with gusto. Telepathic conversations were a taxing business.<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tries for two weeks, full of headaches and failed attempts, to contact her. He wasn't sure how to call out to her without feeling incredibly stupid for trying feel a part of his brain. He couldn't really remember what it was he did the first time they talked, the feeling he got at the back of his head came and went without any warning, and was often followed by a headache. He occasionally heard a word from Katarina, but it was always short and not aimed at him. They had to learn how to open and close the bond but there was nobody who could tell them how.</p><p>The rest of the family noticed he was much quieter than usual. On Saturday, after two full weeks went without Pietro running around the apartment and speaking loud enough to wake the neighbors, their mother asked Wanda if something bad had happened.</p><p>„ Was in something at school? Somebody from class? ” she gathered the carrot bits Wanda chopped and poured them into the gulaš they were having for lunch.</p><p>Wanda took another big, gnarly carrot, waited while her mother cut it into a half with the big knife she was not old enough to use and then continued to cut them into smaller pieces with her safe-enough knife.</p><p>„ He said he had a headache yesterday, but he seemed fine after an hour also he paid attention in our Geography class this week and he never does that. He even asked a question!”</p><p>Their teacher was scary and so old she taught their parents when they were in elementary school.</p><p>„ He did? What did he ask?” Mom stirred the pot a few times and glanced at Wanda.</p><p>„ Where is Yugoslavia, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention because Ljubica asked me what was the answer to the fifth question. I'm not ever sure what was it that the teacher said to him.”</p><p>„ Yugoslavia? Are you sure? Because that country doesn't exist anymore.”</p><p>Iryna was puzzled by her son's behavior. What brought on that such a strange question? She will have to pay more attention to her children. With the unstable state their country she needed to remind herself that little things are also important. Her children are growing up, fast, and she should cherish that time for as long as it lasts. <em>They might not have a lot of childhood left</em><span>. </span></p><p>Shaking away those dark thoughts she gave Wanda, and the gulaš, her full attention.</p><p>„So, did you know the answer to the fifth question?”</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>
  <span>They got their answers three days later when, during their regular </span>
  <span>TV </span>
  <span>night Oleg suddenly noticed his son was as pale as a sheet. </span>
  <span>Pietro was also smiling, but his eyes were not focused on the TV, where the episode of Bewiched was showing</span>
  <span>. Thinkin</span>
  <span>g</span>
  <span> he might have caught </span>
  <span>a cold or something</span>
  <span>, he placed his hand on Pietro's forehead to check if he was burning up. </span>
</p><p>„ You alright Pietro? You look a little pale.” he asked in Sokovian, just in case.</p><p>
  <span>It took the boy a second to realize his dad asked him something. „I'm okay dad, just a little headache from talking to my soulmate. Also you said we have to talk in English! </span>
  <span>Katarina knows English too! That's how we understand each other.”</span>
</p><p>A soulmate? Their son had a soulmate? One who clearly wasn't Sokovian? How could that be?</p><p>„Is that why you acted so strange this two weeks? I was worried you were sick!” said Wanda next to him.</p><p>„ <span>You have a soulmate? That's...” their parents exchanged identical looks of </span><span>utter </span><span>surprise and astonishment „</span><span>W</span><span>onderful, that's really wonderful.” </span><span>M</span><span>om said at last. „ Soulmates are very rare, Pietro.”</span></p><p>„<span>It's true,” confirmed dad „I only heard stories about them.” </span><span>He'll talk with his wife later, when the put the kids to sleep, about what this means for them and Pietro but for now, let it be. Pietro is clearly happy, even is he doesn't realize what having a telepathic soulmate bond really means. He's young and it must seem like fun to him, talking to another person in his mind. </span></p><p>
  <span>Aft</span>
  <span>er his wife and he discuss this new development they will have to talk to both of the twins. Wand </span>
  <span>a will likely be at least a little bit jealous of her brother, so there's that to deal with. Not to mention they will all have to learn about Pietro's soulmate bond and, knowing his son, establish some rules regarding it. But first they need to know more about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How exactly do they communicate? When did it all start? Can they exchange pictures or words? What does he know about this girl? He said his head hurts, is it the same for her? Does it hurt often? Could</span>
  <span> that affect his health permanently?</span>
  <span> So many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered how are </span>
  <em>her</em>
  <span> parents handling this new situation. Was it as much of a shock to them? Do they even know?</span>
</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>
  <span>Yes, the parents in question were aware their daughter had a soulmate. What they didn't know was that he wasn't Croatian. </span>
  <span>In her defense, Katarina wasn't sure what </span>
  <em>was</em>
  <span> his nationality. They didn't get to that part.</span>
</p><p>- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>When Katarina first heard her soulmate's voice in her head, she thought she must have imagined it. It happened in school, during her art class. But then she continued hearing it at random intervals ( she was so proud to know what that meant, her solffeggio classes were surprisingly fun) and it scared her.</p><p>Those first few days she spent half terrified she was going mad. Who else heard voices they didn't know in their head? Scared of what her parents might say she tried to hide it as much as she could. Usually the appearance of the voice was preceded by a slight pressure at the back of her head and followed by a headache. She tried asking him his name when the pressure appeared, but he never answered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After </span>
  <span>that first</span>
  <span> week </span>
  <span>of </span>
  <span>hearing random words she realized t</span>
  <span>wo</span>
  <span> things:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1. The person whose voice she was hearing </span>
  <span>sounded </span>
  <span>male, and about her age.</span>
</p><p>2. He didn't speak the same language, but some words sounded similar to her.</p><p>3. He was her soulmate and they were connected through a telepathic bond.</p><p> </p><p><span>Number three she found </span><span>out</span> <span>when grandma Zrinka visited.</span></p><p>
  <span>Her grand</span>
  <span>mother </span>
  <span>came to visit for her older sisters birthday. Ljiljana was turning twenty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One might think a twelve year difference between the sisters would mean they weren't that close, but that wasn't the case with the two of them. They were as close as they could be considering Ljiljana was in </span>
  <span>her second year of </span>
  <span>medical school. She worked hard and long, but at the end of the week she always found some time to be with her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were times Katarina felt as though </span>
  <span>Ljilja</span>
  <span> was raising her more than her parents. They were doctors too, </span>
  <span>which meant they weren't around as much as they wanted to be. But Keti was used to being alone by now, she learned how to occupy herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>„ Keti, my dear come and hug your grandma!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grandma Zrinka was an wonderful woman, short and on the plump size, with a cheerful personality and amazing cooking skills to boot. She promised Katarina she would teach her </span>
  <span>everything she knew</span>
  <span>, even her super secret recipe for </span>
  <em>breskvice </em>
  <span>Katarina's absolute favorite. She was a retired English teacher, who taught her grankids the basics of the language while they were still in <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">kindergarten</span></span>. Her husband died in the recent war, and she turned to her grandkids for support, but stayed in her big home in Samobor, so that they could visit her for the holidays. Her house was one of Katarina's favorite place</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, after lunch, cake, coffee and of course the afternoon nap, grandma and K</span>
  <span>atarina went for a walk. Just to the nerby park. </span>
  <em>There</em>
  <span>, Katarina decided, </span>
  <em>I'll ask her what does it mean to hear another voice in your head.</em>
</p><p>But her grandmother was faster.</p><p>„ Keti my dear, do you know what soulmates are?”</p><p><span>Katarina </span><span>learned</span><span> that day, on the swings of her little park, </span><span>that she had a soulmate.</span> <span>H</span><span>er grandmother explained to her what soulmates were and ,of course, how one knew who was their soulmate. </span></p><p> </p><p>„ <span>I don't know how many forms of soulmate bonds exist, but I do know all of them are quite rare. It is an honor to have a soulmark, or a telepathic bond. It should be cherished. Most people have to search for a long time to find somebody to spend their life with, but soulmates have a bit of a headstart. They at least know for sure there is someone out there for them.”</span></p><p>Katarina stared at the peeling paint of the swings. „ Do they always fall in love with each other?”</p><p>Grandma shook her head. „Of course not. It doesn't have to be romantic even. But in most cases your soulmate always becomes somebody special in your life.”</p><p>
  <span>Slow autumn breeze ruffled the fallen leaves across the playground. An internal debate was going on inside of Katarina's head. </span>
  <span>To tell or not to tell? Just when she decided she wasn't going to tell her grandma asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>„ You okay Keti? Something the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she felt out of breath, her heart was beating and without even realizing it she opened her mouth and the words just flew out of her.</p><p> </p><p>„ I think I h-have a-a soulmate. I hear this boys voice in my head sometimes, I thought I was going mad...” she didn't know what to say anymore. Looking up at her grandmother, she saw the old woman smile from ear to ear.</p><p>„ <span>That's amazing! A soulbond in the family! Have you spoken to him? What's his name?” Grandma took of from the swing and stood in front of Katarina. „We have to tell your parents!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Katarina stood up too, and took her grandmothers hand. Together they walked back home. While Katarina told her grandma everything she knew she noticed she was feeling much better all of a sudden. Everything will be fine, grandma says. They'll figure it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her parents were surprised of course. Happy for her too. Ljiljana hugged her sister for a full minute, now she knew her sister won't be alone ever again. All four of them sat down and asked question after question. Just when she was about to say she was tired and wanted to go to sleep, the familiar pressure appeared and a boys voice shouted in her head:</span>
</p><p>„<span>HELLO?! </span><span>MY name is Pietro! What is your name?”</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>